After A Day Like Today
by ravenbow
Summary: "Is this what love felt like? Is this what the Professor was feeling now? Luke really didn't know, but he knew he would never wish these torturing feelings onto another human being." Layton/Luke, friendship or romance, depending on how you view it. SPOILER ALERT-TAKES PLACE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING UNWOUND FUTURE'S ENDING! Please see Author's Comment before reading.


Title: After A Day Like Today

Author: LovelessNightmare/AngelGear/Ravenbow

Series: Professor Layton

Pairing: Layton/Luke friendship. Or fluffy romance if you squint.

Genre: Angst/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

Rating: G

**Word Count**: 3,035; 7 Pages

**Excerpt**: "_Is this what love felt like? Is this what the Professor was feeling now?_ Luke really didn't know, but he knew he would never wish these torturing feelings onto another human being."

**Spoilers**?: **YES—MAJOR! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED Professor Layton and the Unwound Future!**

**Please read author's comment before reading the story!**

Author's Comment: If you couldn't tell, I've gotten into the Professor Layton series. And let me warn you now; I adore Layton and Luke together in every way that is possible. Father/son, Friendship, Romance. All of it. **This story can be seen as both purely Friendship as well as One-Sided Love/Romance. **If you deny it hard enough, it will only be friends comforting each other. After reading it over a second time and checking for spelling, it is apparent to me that my subconscious wrote this with some sort of romantic layer in mind. **If you don't like them in that sort of relationship, you probably shouldn't read this. It's very fluffy and sweet.** I find that I'm very particular with what kind of stories I read of these two, so as a courtesy, I shall put warnings like this for any and all future stories that I write.

If you do decide to read this, I hope you enjoy it! My sentence structure is kind of messy for this fanfic, and I sincerely apologize. I tried to fix it, I really did, but it isn't working out tonight. I will try to go back to it another time.

Suggested Listening: As always now, I will suggest a song for you to listen to while reading this in order to achieve the most accurate feeling. I was inspired by the song "Memory of Light and Wave" from the _Final Fantasy X-2_ soundtrack and I listened to it the entire time I wrote the story. I highly suggest listening to it. Another song that may work for you is from the _Professor Layton and the Curious Village_ soundtrack, "The Veil of Night." This song will make reading the story much sadder, I believe.

Welp, you know the drill. Grab a box of tissues and turn off the lights so you can cry in the dark.

* * *

Luke couldn't recall a longer day than the one they had had today. Everyone was exhausted after all of the time-travel nonsense, the arrest… just everything. Luke was sore, perhaps from the tension of the adventure that they had experienced, but he couldn't sleep. He was restless, _so_ restless. Learning about what Clive had done, who he actually was, coming to the realization that Clive wasn't actually a future version of Luke; Luke felt both relieved and disappointed that he wouldn't grow up into the intellectually quick-witted yet too-snarky-to-be-a-gentlemanly young man that Clive had. Luke envied some parts of him, but he reasoned with himself that those better parts weren't worth more than the trauma and rude habits that had cultivated Clive's personality (not that Luke held Clive accountable for them).

To be honest, Luke was just mentally strained from it all. When he, Flora, and the Professor had returned home, they gave half-hearted goodnight-wishes and parted, each seeking their own section of the house to process the events of the past few days and to get some time alone. On the contrary, though, Luke wanted anything but to be alone. He didn't want to talk about what happened, he didn't really want to talk; he just wanted to be by someone. Sort of. It was a very strange feeling that he was having trouble describing. Part of him wanted to sleep but another part of him was anxious. Luke felt like he needed to be on guard for the other two so they could relax. He wanted to make sure they were okay and keep them okay. His perspective of the world, "time travelling" from one present to the next, and then back at least another three times was so completely jarring to his naïve head. It felt like a ton of bricks fell on him.

He knew so little about the large, large world that he was in, what was going on inside it, who was suffering and who was causing that suffering. He glanced up through the kitchen window to look at the stars. It was dark out now, as it must have been no earlier than one o'clock. Clive crossed his mind again, making both sympathy and spite shooting faintly through his limbs. He thought about Flora, dear Flora who had been kidnapped and left alone from himself and the Professor again. He was thankful that she was tired enough to fall right asleep—he had heard her even breathing some minutes ago as he passed her bedroom door. Luke and the Professor really would have to make it up to her before he moved.

Then, Luke thought to Celeste, or rather, Claire. He didn't know a single thing about her, except what her real name was and the vague information that she had once been intimately close to the Professor. Luke had felt so awkward at the time. He didn't know whether he should leave them alone or stay nearby. The Professor hadn't even told him to stay with Flora, he simply let Luke follow along like usual. The Professor had been very tense as they walked to that secluded alleyway. Perhaps Luke was becoming more mature, because he had stayed some ways away to give the two adults some space without even thinking about it. He still couldn't figure out the knotted emotion that plagued him during the Professor and Claire's conversation. He felt even more out of placed when their conversation paused and silence ensued for what seemed like minutes. _A kiss_. Luke did his best to look away out of respect for his beloved mentor; this wasn't something for anyone but the two of them to see.

It was when Luke overheard Claire mention her time to leave that he raised his head and looked over to the pair from the corner of his eye. When Luke saw her backing away from the Professor, he took a step forward. That strange knotted feeling returned, it was so strong now. The Professor had called out to Claire and the pain from his tenor voice reverberated throughout Luke's body.

_The Professor was in pain_. Luke tensed, something transient in his chest ached. Claire turned back to him to smile sadly and her final words broke something in Luke. He hesitated at first and then followed after her, looking down the back alley with vain hope that she'd still be there. But she wasn't. She was _gone_. As if she had never been there. He thought his heartbeat actually stopped. He turned around, facing the Professor—for once, he really didn't want to look at him, but Luke did.

"S-She… She's g-gone…" Luke's voice broke on the last word. His whole world, the Professor, broke in front of him. Hershel Layton clenched his hands into fists, lowering his head as the brim of his hat hid those dark eyes. He turned away from Luke and, for the first time, Luke saw the Professor lower his hat off outside of their home. He wasn't sure, but Luke thought he heard soft cries coming from his friend.

It was at that moment that Luke realized his eyes were wet, and when he did realize, more tears came. He wiped away at them, but it only made him cry more. He let out inaudible sobs and grasped at his sweater over his heart, trying so hard to get himself together. He shouldn't be the one crying; he had to be there for his mentor. But good god, _it hurt so much_. His best friend was devastated and he couldn't do anything to console him. His legs gave way slightly and he leant against the brick wall of the building next to him for support. Luke reached a hand up to rake his fingers through his hair, immensely frustrated with the situation. _Is this what love felt like? Is this what the Professor was feeling now?_ Luke really didn't know, but he knew he would never wish these torturing feelings onto another human being. Luke's legs had given way slightly and he slid down half way against the wall. He hid his face in his hands, slightly holding his hat over his eyes as he continued sobbing quietly.

He didn't get up until the Professor had walked over to him. When he looked up, the Professor's eyes looked so _tired_. Luke felt a few stray tears continue to fall from his eyes, though his eyes felt just as tired as the Professor's looked. The Professor gave him a weak smile and took his hand to pull him to his feet, fixing Luke's hat back into place over his now mussed up hair. His hand lingered on Luke's head in a subtle act of affection and the message that came with it.

_Let's go home_.

And it was here they came. And it was here now where Luke pondered over all of these things again. That now-familiar ache was back again, though it almost seemed muted compared to what he felt only a few hours before. He brought his legs up to rest his forehead on his knees and reached his hands up to touch his hair. His thoughts lingered a bit longer on the memory of the Professor's hand on his head and gave out a heavy sigh. He finally forced himself up from his seat when he heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime for the second time that night.

Luke could only trudge up the stairs. His skin felt too cold for one wrapped in the fleece pajamas. His spine felt tight, tense. He actually felt his body shake from this strange cold when he reached the top of the second floor. He was careful as he passed Flora's room, his feet padding silently on the carpet floor and walked around the corner of the hall towards his room before slowly coming to a halt in front of the Professor's door. He gazed sadly at the door, the ache from before coming back stronger. In a self-conscious habit, he pulled the sleeves of his shirt over his hands and brought a hand to his lips. The Professor had told him once that humans do this by nature, a habit that attempts to calm the nervous system down.

'_Professor…'_ Luke rested his head against the doorframe to the room. He let out his fiftieth sigh of that night, wishing so badly that he could just see the Professor be okay. With Luke leaving soon, the boy knew he was going to fret over his mentor regularly. _If anything ever happened to him…_ Luke bit back the anxious whine he almost let out. Luke really didn't want to move. He loved his parents so dearly, but to be _that_ far away from the Professor? A _whole ocean _away? Why couldn't they stay closer?

Luke took another shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves once more. He was almost used to these thoughts now, having been informed of his father's transfer months back, but he had kept it from the Professor. He had been able to hold it together this long, but with everything that happened with Clive, Luke felt like he was on his last leg.

Luke reluctantly righted his balanced back onto his feet, feeling immensely more tired than he did before. He was about to continue walking towards his room when he heard something. The Professor's door was cracked open slightly and Luke's eyes widened; he felt like he already knew what he had heard and that he should move away and let it be, but he inched closer and listened hard, confirming his suspicions.

"Claire…"

_Professor…_

Again, those sobs were almost inaudible, but they rang so loud and clear to Luke's ears. The pain ripped through his body again and he all but cried out at the next whisper he heard,

"…_Luke…_"

Luke was nearly positive that his heart shattered right there. All of his resolve that he steeled months ago vanished and he wanted nothing but to be that ten-year-old child that hid and clung close in the Professor's arms again. He slowly cracked the door open more, failing to keep his voice even as he whispered,

"P-Professor?"

He was thirteen now, though, and he liked to think that he had grown up these past years. He still relied on the Professor much more than he should, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to protect and console the man sitting on his bed, his head hung in his hands with his shoulders slumped in defeat. The man was startled, but as he looked up to meet his apprentice's eyes, Luke felt his eyes sting again.

"…Luke?" The Professor's voice sounded so very raw. No amount of tea would clear it. The man did as Luke had done before; he reached a hand up to bring his fingers against his lips. Luke's hand tightened on the door knob.

"I…I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't wake you, did I?" Even as he said it, the Professor's eyes held no respite for Luke walking in on him when he was so vulnerable. And _he_ was worrying about _Luke_?

Luke rushed into the room, slightly closing the door behind him before running into the Professor and hugging him tightly around his neck.

"Professor, I… I…!"

_I'm so sorry._

Luke was still a bit short, so he had to reach a bit, but he was relieved to feel the Professor's arms hug him back. A few short moments passed and when it was evident that Luke was not going to let go, he felt the Professor's body let out a shuddering breath, as if the composure he was trying to keep up for Luke suddenly crumbled apart.

"…_oh, Luke_…"

The strong arms tightened around Luke's waist, pulling him closer. Luke felt a weight relax against his shoulder, the Professor's head he assumed, and he hugged the Professor tighter. He gently leaned his cheek against the others as well. When had he started crying again?

They stayed like that for quite some time, Luke slightly adjusting his arms to hug a little bit more to remind his friend that he was still there with him. He received the same action back. Luke wanted desperately to ask if the Professor was really there, if he wasn't just dreaming, if they were truly still by each other's sides. The knowledge of his move dawned on Luke's mind again.

He felt his ribcage strain as he tried to keep from full-out crying and he heard that tired, but still soft, comforting voice,

"I'm right here, Luke… It's going to be okay." Luke wasn't sure who the Professor was trying to console.

Luke nodded and more tears came, "I'm here, too… okay? I'm here."

His words were an effort to comfort and he hoped that the other wouldn't misconstrue it as him trying to get the focus switched to him. He felt the Professor nod his head against him. A shake passed through the Professor's body and Luke hugged him tighter again. Luke wanted to tell his friend "It's going to be okay," too, but a gentleman doesn't lie, and Luke couldn't believe his words what with the hard reality that he was going to be put through on his horizon. He wasn't strong or confident enough like the Professor, he couldn't be that completely stable rock for the Professor to stand on yet.

"Luke."

But he could damn well try.

"Mhm?" Luke's voice was still shaky, but when the Professor pulled back a bit to look at Luke directly, the boy's eyes were unwavering. He would stay up as long as was necessary and do whatever it was that the Professor needed. He was a little shocked when the Professor reached his hands up to frame either side of Luke's face gently. Luke reached his own hands up to touch them. The Professor looked as if he were about to say something, but settled instead for resting his forehead against Luke's. A very slight blush danced across Luke's cheeks at the intimacy of the action, but he ignored it, relaxing against the touch. Luke had never seen the Professor so vulnerable. He really hadn't. But he was trusting him with something like this and he felt so honored by the act.

They lingered for a long moment before Luke spoke up in a quietly,

"Professor," the man pulled away so he could see Luke's eyes again, "May I stay here?" There was an underlying request, one that Luke was sure the Professor had picked up on, but the obvious request would be good enough for now. He was relieved to see a smile, although a sad one, cross the Professor's lips, and the man nodded as he brushed Luke's bangs softly.

"Yes. Of course."

The Professor pulled his hands away almost hesitantly before pulling the covers of the bed back and scooting in to make room for Luke. His young apprentice climbed in carefully and snuggled under the covers before his mentor lay down himself. They took their respective pillow, but Luke still huddled closer, resting a hand on one of the man's forearms. He received another smile and the man's fingers began raking lightly through the boy's honey-brown hair. Luke closed his eyes briefly at the feeling and then looked into the Professor's once more. Again, they lingered.

"Don't leave without me, okay?" Luke said softly and the Professor nodded in response. Luke cuddled closer to his mentor, his hand finding the fabric of the other's shirt before he closed his eyes. The Professor still caressed Luke's hair, something he was thankful for as the consistent action lulled both him and his dear apprentice into the most comfortable sleep either of them could achieve after a day like today.


End file.
